<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jackie/kasey oneshots by geminidaniel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451147">jackie/kasey oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/geminidaniel'>geminidaniel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, just soft, kasey spickard - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/geminidaniel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oneshots of jackie and her partner</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Cox/Kasey Spickard, Jackie Cox/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. lil date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i really can't believe there aren't any fics with these two but like so many of jackie and gigi</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>grace surprises jackie with a picnic date on the not-so-grassy rooftop of their apartment.</p><p>or</p><p>jackie works too hard and kasey wants to help her relax</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jackie comes home from the club exhausted and overworked. kasey is laying on the couch, his eyes closed as if he was sleeping.</p><p>he hears the other person fumbling with her keys and just says, "it's open babe."</p><p>he hears a light giggle from the outside before the door opens and jackie walks in, her heels sounding exceptionally loud on their hardwood floor with her stinging headache.</p><p>"were you sleeping on the couch?" the brunette remarks breathlessly, dropping her purse and keys to take off her shoes. "you know you don't have to wait for me to get home to sleep, baby."</p><p>kasey noticed the slight slur of her words as they came from her throat, watching her move slowly and sporadically around the house. jackie looked like she was about to drop dead and her first words to kasey were still about anything but her own wellbeing.</p><p>kasey watched as jackie weaved her way from the living room down the hall to their bedroom. he got up, stretched, and followed closely. </p><p>"uh, jackie.... let me help you, you've been overworking yourself lately." jackie flinched at the clear and concise tone of concern in her boyfriend's voice. as she started to slip out of her skintight dress and take off her wig, she turned to him.</p><p>"if i need help i'll ask you babe. you know that." she unhooks her bra and corset and shuffles in her dresser for a baggy shirt.</p><p>"but that's the problem. you never ask me for help. not in the nine years we've been dating. i'm beginning to think all that pressure you're putting on yourself is catching up to you," kasey murmured, taking the bra and corset from her and tossing it with her other clothes from the night. he grabbed jackie's waist and turned her so they were facing each other.</p><p>"i think you need a break. how about you take a break from work tomorrow and we can do something special? my surprise." kasey searched his partner's eyes for a reaction but there was none. jackie's eyes were barely open at that point.</p><p>she took a deep breath and managed a small smile to him before wiggling out of his hands and going to the bathroom. she ran her hands through her hair and started removing her makeup. </p><p>"i'm gonna go shower real quick," jackie mumbled, shedding the clothes she just put on and hopping in the shower stall. kasey gave up trying to convince her as the water started running.</p><p>as he heard the soothing sound of water hitting the tiles, he picked up jackie's clothes off the floor and hung them back up to be washed. he closed her dresser drawer and put her wig back on the wighead and cleaned up the mess she made removing her makeup.</p><p>kasey had no problem cleaning up after the person in the shower during these times; he could clearly see she was tired and needed time to rest and not stress about one more thing. but now kasey was thinking. </p><p>thinking of something to do for jackie. he walked over to the window by their bed that overlooked several other homes. he saw two figures sitting in their backyard together on a blanket or towel. he would love to do a picnic for his partner, but they live in an apartment in the cramped concrete jungle that is hell's kitchen, new york. </p><p>kasey remembered he had only taken jackie on a picnic date once when they were in kasey's hometown. they sat on a little hill overlooking nothing but farmland and giggled and told each other stories over cheap store-bought bread and salami.</p><p>that was almost 5 years ago now. </p><p>when <em>was</em> the last time they even went on a proper date? this past year had mostly been jackie throwing herself into her work in performing and writing shows. </p><p>the water sound tapered off and soon jackie was in back in the oversized shirt and nothing else, drying her hair before hopping into bed. her curls were thick and bouncy. kasey missed her curls. he hardly saw them nowadays since jackie started working day and night.</p><p>"what are you doing looking out the window? you look so weird and mysterious," she giggled, and kasey could see the way her nose scrunched up by her eyes through the reflection of the glass.</p><p>"oh it's nothing. just haven't been out in a few days."</p><p>"i miss being outside earlier. now that i come home from shows at midnight, i never get to see the sun set anymore like i used to."</p><p>---</p><p>"kasey," jackie whined as she climbed another flight of stairs, her hand grasped tightly in her partner's, "what are you doing? i have a script to finish."</p><p>"forget about the script," kasey responded, "we need to get up there quick or we'll miss it!"</p><p>he pushed the door open and pulled jackie out with him. there was a blue gingham cloth on the ground with food laid out. the sun was getting lower.</p><p>"what the hell is all this, babe?" jackie looks to the setting to the man holding her hand, then back to the food.</p><p>"i just wanted to do something special babe. you've been working so hard. i told you i would do something for you." </p><p>jackie let go of his hand and his emotion shifted for a second before she was hugging him close and kissing him. kasey's lips curved into a smile on jackie's lips and he wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p>"come on, the sun is about to set."</p><p>---</p><p>"you know, this was so much fun, but a grassy hill is much more comfortable to sit on than a rooftop."</p><p>something about the way her lips formed every word and how her face lit up when she laughed. up close it was hard to ignore how her chest rose and fell in even waves. it was even harder to ignore how her fingers felt when they squeezed occasionally around kasey's.</p><p>they laid next to each other on the roof in silence, only breaking it every once in a while to look at each other and let out airy giggles. something about the night blanketing them while they only enjoyed each other's company.</p><p>it was during another bout of comfortable quiet when jackie moved closer to kasey, wrapping an arm around his chest and kissing his cheek softly.</p><p>"thank you for this again babe. it really means a lot to me that you did this. i love you."</p><p>those words somehow made everything worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>there's really no greater feeling than seeing the person you love right in front of you.</p><p>or</p><p>jackie gets home from drag race and kasey missed her a lot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in nine years, they had never been apart this long.</p><p>how long had it been? one month? two? </p><p>jackie had left for drag race at some point weeks ago. kasey didn't remember when and he didn't want to think of how much longer it was going to be.</p><p>---</p><p>kasey was trying to zone out to avoid thinking about what day it was. he looked out of the window in their living room area trying to remember how jackie looked when she was getting ready for drag race. the way her eyes were sparkling even when she was absolutely exhausted from working all day. she was just so excited to tell her story. to be on tv and be her authentic self.</p><p>while his mind was focused on the memories of jackie, his ears hardly detected the sound of keys jingling at the door.</p><p>but only barely.</p><p>he blinked a few times and jumped off the couch, focusing in on the sound. </p><p>jackie.</p><p>the door opened and the first thing that happened was kasey pulling jackie into a tight hug.</p><p>she chuckled and hugged back, leaning back to kiss him. "i missed you too. but i need you to let go of me so i can get my luggage inside."</p><p>"oh yeah," kasey said somewhat bitterly, "let me help you."</p><p>jackie moved quickly and efficiently, with hardly any help from kasey. he mostly stood there watching her.</p><p>without acknowledging the man standing around, jackie finished moving her luggage inside and went to move them to her drag room. kasey watched her for a moment and then blinked a few times and closed the door behind him.</p><p>jackie walked out after a moment, her hands in her hair as she looked down at the carpet, obviously thinking of something else. kasey's eyes were still trained on her as she unknowingly bumped into him while in her own head.</p><p>"oh, sorry babe," she murmured, dropping her arms and looking up at her boyfriend.</p><p>her pupils contracting as they focused on his own. the corners of her mouth shifting slightly after letting each word fall from her lips onto the floor they were standing face-to-face on. her hair curling just barely as it fell on her forehead with the wind of the open window.</p><p>something so human. so charming. so.... <em>jackie</em>. kasey didn't know how to feel, how to react. he wanted to kiss her and sweep her into a hug and smile and laugh all at once.</p><p>but he didn't do any of that, at least not right away. they must have only been looking at each other for a second or two but he couldn't tell.</p><p>jackie smiled softly and her eyelids fluttered shut for a moment as she wrapped her arms around kasey's neck and used her fingertips to brush against the soft hair on the back of kasey's head.</p><p>"missed you, too," she whispers against the corner of his neck, squeezing her arms around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. just cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some cuddling content i miss cuddles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jackie yawned and arched her back slightly into kasey’s arms. he smiled and pulled her closer, taking a hand and running it through her curls. </p><p>“i love you,” jackie murmured, readjusting her position in kasey’s arms and exhaling as she found the perfect spot on his chest to rest her head with her hair brushing against his jaw lightly. </p><p>"love you too, babe," kasey responded in a low voice, leaving a kiss on the top of her head. </p><p>rain trickled down the windows and pooled on the windowsills. there was something soothing and so unexplainably nostalgic about being held by someone while the rain beat down on the roof. the warmth radiating off kasey's body made jackie happy and calm. </p><p>she raised her head and kissed kasey softly and slowly, their lips grazing and pressing together like their own little dance.</p><p>his hands went to her hips, squeezing lightly to hear gasps from jackie's parted lips on his own.</p><p>jackie giggled and smiled lightly. "i love you," she repeated.</p><p>she didn't need a response, because the way kasey tugged on the back of her her hair to make her jaw drop was enough for her to know exactly what his answer was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>